Transport of products from a producer to consumers of these products may be provided by various transport mechanisms, such as trucks that travel over a roadway or by guideway vehicles that travel over a guideway system. Transport by guideway system may be beneficial for large quantities of product shipped over relatively long distances. Transport by truck however, may be more beneficial for distribution of products over relatively shorter distances.